


[Fanart] Facials

by TrishArgh



Series: Kinky as Fuck (MCU Kink Bingo 2018) [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Big Dick Barnes, Come Eating, Comeplay, Facials, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, kinky old fuckers, trish draws pretty dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Square  N3 Aka Free Square: Facials





	[Fanart] Facials

  
he's so excited!

(i used my free square cos i can not have a kink game without facials! nope. in your face, rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Kink Bingo to get over my art block and to learn how work faster and you know... _finish_ things, don't make them "perfect". it's all about the ~~porn~~ practice and progress :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/) and yell at me about hot people and cute bird videos


End file.
